tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Verran Tira
Verran Tira is a Breton professor of various magical disciplines, from High Rock in the 2nd Era and the earliest recorded member of the Tira family line and believed to be the Tira that crossed Molag Bal. Though he was an academic and therefor had no interest in the war, he was conscripted into the Daggerfall Covenant and provided expertise. The college, where he taught was funded by the Covenant, leaving him little choice but to sign up. He appears in Reign of Chaos. Biography Verran was born in Camlorn, High Rock, where he grew up. His family were able to afford his pursuit into magical endeavors and eventually paid for him to go to the college in Daggerfall. He studied there and eventually got a job as a professor, he taught various subjects and was apparently very loyal to the college, even if he was quite opinionated on the things that he felt passionate about and was somewhat unpopular for it among the other academics. Verran also had a wife at some point or another, who left him after several years, for unknown reasons, taking their daughter with them. She reportedly died, eight months after leaving them and their daughter went to live with her aunt in Daggerfall, until she was eighteen and left home. Verran rarely saw his daughter as she often refused him entry to her home, her mother and aunts seemed to have poisoned her views against him, to the degree that she didn't even refer to him as her father, unless she absolutely had to. The Breton often found himself to be against his daughter, due to the fact that she kept slaves. Though she didn't keep many and treated them ethically, Verran still found it to be appalling, though he knew that mentioning his disdain for this would result in what little relationship they had being completely shattered, he always harbored a small grudge against her for keeping slaves. The Breton had little to no interest in the war, in fact he detested it, finding it to be a pointless waste of life and resources. Still, he was often forced to deal with the leaders of the Covenant, who constantly bothered him for promising mages to recruit into their forces. Verran was eventually conscripted into the Covenant, though his involvement was unknown, he was sent out on missions to investigate strange things. One of these things turned out to be a trap, set up by the cultists of Molag Bal, who sacrificed his soul to the Prince of Domination. The rest of Verran's history is somewhat scattered, though it is known that his actions haunted his family line for centuries to come... Personality Verran was quite energetic in his youth and even rather proud of his accomplishments, however, he put most of his pride in his students, who used to go on to do bigger and better things. Though Verran was pretty much a no nonsense sort of person, he did have his light hearted side to him, something that he was less and less afraid to show as he got closer to others. This kept up throughout the war, that was brewing throughout Tamriel but quickly diminished due to the unrelenting pressure that came from the Daggerfall Covenant. Eventually, he had no choice but to send promising students off to war, most likely to be slaughtered in the seemingly endless and definitely pointless conflict. After this time, he rejected his title of 'Professor' as he saw himself more as an unwilling drill sergeant and quickly fell victim to numerous feelings of self hatred and self doubt. His usual no nonsense attitude became pretty much set in stone as he found himself slipping away from his former self and becoming a more bitter and reluctant person. However, his previously academic fire in his gut has now taken a new form, specifically in his nerves. Verran began to show a confident recklessness, which most likely stemmed from his disregard for his own safety. Though he had always been majorly skilled, he had always been significantly reserved, until he was conscripted into the Convenant, where he had hoped to find the death that he sought. In spite of his hardened nature, Verran still assisted when possible, he was always an academic and a teacher before he was a soldier and so his former compassionate side would occasionally slip through, even if it was wrapped up in a veil of bitterness. Appearances Reign of Chaos * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:127902 Reign of Chaos: Chapter 1 - High Rock: Rivenspire II] (Mentioned) * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:129747 Reign of Chaos: Chapter 1 - High Rock: Rivenspire III] (Flashback) Daggerfall * Chapter 20 - Bane of The King of Worms (Flashback) Author's Notes * Verran is my Elder Scrolls Online Vestige, my primary one at least and the first character that I made in the Beta. Category:The Legend of Nirn Category:Reign of Chaos Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Bretons Category:Mages Category:Mages Guild Category:Daggerfall Covenant